


Nine Tenths Of The Law

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Consent Issues, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick gets jealous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Tenths Of The Law

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to fififolle's fic [With The Whole World In Your Arms](http://fififolle.livejournal.com/67642.html).
> 
> A note about OCs:  
> Primeval fandom on LiveJournal has generated a number of fanon OCs, created by different authors and freely used by others, to the extent that some of them have now taken on lives of their own. The one that is referenced in this fic, Rees, belongs to me.

“What are you watching?”

“Nature show about ostriches.”

“Oh.” Connor swallowed. “Any good?”

“Not really. I don’t know why I’m watching it.” Nick switched off the television as Connor sat down beside him. There was silence for a few seconds, and then Nick spoke again.

“What’s with Lieutenant Rees at the moment?” he asked without preamble. “I’ve never seen a guy look more depressed, and considering some of the things we’ve been through, that’s saying something!”

Connor swallowed again. “Why are you asking me?”

“Well, he’s your friend, isn’t he?” Nick paused. “Plus, every time I see him, he’s watching you like a kicked puppy.”

“Oh.”

“Connor…” Nick’s tone was dangerous, and Connor knew he was doing a crap job of looking innocent.

“Look, it was just a misunderstanding, okay! It turns out that Matt has…feelings for me. He knows I’m with you, though, and he’s a bit upset.”

“So what was this misunderstanding about?”

“It was nothing. Just some mixed signals, that’s all. He knows the score now.”

“Did you kiss him?”

The question was blunt, and Connor shook his head vehemently even as his cheeks flushed. “No! I…he…he kissed me,” he finished quietly, knowing it was the lamest of lame excuses.

Nick’s eyes narrowed. “When did this happen?” he asked softly.

“The…the other day. When we were trying to rescue Maguire from those giant birds. Look, it was a one-time thing. It meant nothing, and I’m sorry, okay! It won’t happen again.”

Nick stood up suddenly. “Come with me,” he said, not looking down at Connor.

“Nick, I’m…”

“Now!” said Nick sharply.

Connor rose to his feet and followed Nick miserably, certain he was about to be kicked out, and knowing he fully deserved it. But surprisingly, Nick headed up the stairs and into the bedroom. Connor hovered in the doorway, unsure about what was going on.

“Come here.”

Nick was standing by the bed, and Connor walked over to him slowly. This didn’t make sense.

“Take off your clothes.”

“I…what?”

“You heard me. Quickly.”

Connor did as commanded, tossing his shirt, trousers, and shoes in a messy heap on the floor. Normally that would have earned him an eye-roll from Nick, but on this occasion the other man didn’t appear to notice.

“Lie down on the bed. Face down.”

Connor complied slowly, still uncertain what was happening, but pathetically grateful that he hadn’t yet been thrown out.

“Don’t move.”

Pillowing his head on his arms, Connor listened uncertainly as Nick moved around the room. He heard the light thuds as Nick’s clothes joined his on the floor, and then the sound of drawers opening and shutting. He lifted his head slightly, trying to twist his neck enough to see what Nick was doing.

“I said don’t move!”

Connor quickly dropped his head again, but when he suddenly felt the cool slide of fabric across his ankle he had to look.

“What are you doing?”

“Since you can’t obey my instructions I’m not going to give you a choice in the matter,” said Nick conversationally. But there was a glint in his eye that Connor found scary and arousing in equal measure, and thus he forgot to resist as Nick deftly tied his ankles to the bedposts.

“Hands.”

Nick was looking down at him, a couple of ties dangling from his hand, and a look of _don’t you dare disobey me_ on his face. Connor held out his wrists, and they were tied as efficiently as his ankles had been. In a small corner of his mind Connor was faintly amused that Nick had so many ties. He certainly never wore them, after all. He also wondered whether Nick had been taking knot-tying lessons from Ryan or someone – a slight tug or two proved that they had been very well secured.

But then all such thoughts were driven from his head by Nick’s weight settling between his legs. With both his wrists tied he had nothing to support his head as he tried to look over his shoulder, and he quickly gave up before he strained his neck.

“Nick…?”

Silence.

“Nick, what are you doing?”

Nick’s only reply was a hand stroking down his back, before a finger suddenly burrowed between his arse cheeks. Connor gasped as it pushed into him – it was dry and it hurt, just a little.

“Tell me the truth and you get a reward. Lie to me and you get punished,” said Nick suddenly. “Understand?”

What? I…”

“ _Understand_?”

Connor gave in. “Yes.”

“Good. Now, you kissed Rees?”

“Yes,” replied Connor quietly.

The finger pushed into him again, this time ghosting very lightly over his prostate. Connor’s breath hitched.

“Did anything else happen?”

“No, nothing.”

With no warning Nick delivered a stinging slap to his arse. Connor’s body jerked in surprise, forcing Nick’s finger deeper inside him – he groaned as he slumped back to the bed.

“I don’t believe you,” said Nick flatly.

“It was…nothing. Just an accident, that’s all,” said Connor desperately.

“Did you fuck him?”

“No! _No_! I promise! Nothing like that!”

A second finger joined the first, and Connor gasped as another small wave of pleasure rippled through him, completely at odds with the misery this confession was inflicting on him.

“But something else did happen?”

“Yes. But I didn’t mean to. _He_ didn’t mean to.”

But Nick clearly wasn’t satisfied by that, because he slapped Connor’s arse again, and to his utter embarrassment Connor felt a bolt of arousal go through him at the sensation. There was no denying that this whole situation was turning him on. He hated having to tell Nick these things, hated that Nick had to hear them, but being at Nick’s mercy was starting to have a certain twisted appeal.

“I think he _did_ mean to. Did he take advantage of you?”

“No,” said Connor miserably. “I could have told him to stop, but I didn’t.”

“So why did you let him do it?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I felt sorry for him.”

“Would you let him do it again?”

“No, of course not! I don’t want him, I want you. I want to be with _you_.”

Nick had three fingers in him now, and Connor could feel the stretch and burn in his arse even as those fingers swiped almost harshly across his prostate. He moaned long and low, wrists pulling ineffectually at the restraints as he tried to get some friction on his cock by wriggling against the mattress.

“God, Nick, _please_. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I don’t know what else to say except that I’m sorry!”

Abruptly, Nick pulled his fingers away, his hands immediately clamping down on Connor’s hips to prevent any further movement. Then, with no warning, Connor felt Nick’s cock pushing into him hard and fast, and he gasped at the half-pleasure, half-pain sensation.

For a second they were both still, and then Nick started thrusting with enough force to slide Connor’s body along the bed slightly – he could feel the knots at his wrists and ankles tightening gradually, and he wondered how long it would be before his extremities started to go numb.

But the movement wasn’t enough for his aching cock, trapped between his body and the mattress, and he whimpered a little. All he could do was hang on and hope.

Through his desperate haze of arousal he slowly became aware that Nick was muttering something in time to his thrusts. He was repeating the word, “Mine,” over and over again, and suddenly it clicked. This wasn’t about punishment, it was about possession. Nick was making sure Connor knew who he belonged to.

But the stupid thing was, Connor could have _told_ Nick the answer to that. No matter what, come hell or high water, he already knew he belonged to Nick.

Connor suddenly realised that he was gasping out a response to Nick’s words. “I’m yours, I’m yours…”

With a low cry Nick came, collapsing on Connor as his orgasm wrung him out. He was heavy, and his breath was hot on the back of Connor’s neck, and Connor wondered if they were going to stay like this all night.

Eventually, however, Nick moved, his spent cock sliding out of Connor’s arse accompanied by a hiss from both of them. Silently, he untied the knots securing Connor to the bed, struggling a little with the ones on his wrists, they had been pulled so tight. Then he rolled Connor over and pillowed Connor’s head on his shoulder.

Connor still hadn’t come, and his cock was practically begging for attention. With a few practiced strokes Nick brought him off, his orgasm leaving him trembling as he burrowed against Nick gratefully.

Then there was silence. Neither of them said anything. Neither of them needed to.


End file.
